


nothing's ever gonna give, i'll never set you free

by heymacareyna



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: And that works out about as well as you'd think it does, Angst, Bc he knows what works and he uses those skills on every woman, F/M, Flash Fic, Ginny has fallen for Mike but he only sees her as another in his line of women, Mike Lawson knows what he's doing in bed, One Night Stand, One-Sided Love, Outline format I guess, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 23:49:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8422417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heymacareyna/pseuds/heymacareyna
Summary: Though Ginny has given her heart to Mike, all he has given her is the night that she wants. Flash fic - one-sided bawson.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Starring Role" by Marina and the Diamonds. Because this fandom seems to have a thing for song lyrics as titles.

Despite everything she’s done, everything she’s gone through, Ginny Baker is young. Young and relatively inexperienced because, despite the lapse of judgment that was her relationship with Trevor, baseball has consumed her focus, to the detriment of her love life.  

(half hero worship becomes full attraction. he is entwining himself in her heart, in her head. her best friend. her mentor. her catcher. she finds herself drawn to him.)

(she knows he’s slept with half the city, half the country. but she sees, too, that he looks at her differently. he knows her inside and out. he knows what to say when she’s churning with emotion with nowhere to go. and when he thinks she doesn’t see, he lets himself watch her move, watch her athletic curves dip and twist. she sees him look. she likes that he looks.)

(after a few too many drinks, she finally gets him onto the dance floor. when they find themselves in a shadowed corner, out of sight, she kisses him. he kisses her back. they take the same uber when they leave.)

(they agree that this is a one-off. no hard feelings. in the morning, they’ll go back to being pitcher and catcher, and no one will ever be the wiser.)

(he knows his way around a woman’s body. he says all the right things, strokes all the right places. he tells her she is perfect, she is beautiful, she is the best he’s ever had, and somehow she believes him. ginny falls apart under his hand and his mouth. he cradles her when they’ve both given all they have to give. he brushes her hair away from her face, kisses her gently, wraps an arm around her as they fall asleep, two warm bodies pressed flush together.)

(ginny intends to follow through, to forget about their night. she does. but it felt right, to be with him. her bed suddenly feels too wide, too cold, and when she reaches out in the night it’s all too easy to picture Lawson beside her. she trusts him implicitly, from her hand to her head. to her heart. she doesn’t love him. she can’t. it’s so soon, and he’s her _captain_. it’s impossible. but there’s that part of her that wonders.)

(she knows he knew about her rule: no ballplayers. he knows her, knows her dedication to the game. she wonders if he had reassured her that it was a single stint so she wouldn’t worry about a Trevor mess replaying itself.)

(ginny scrounges up the single set of lacy Victoria’s Secret bra and panties—they even match, which alone is an accomplishment—that Evelyn made her buy. she wears them to the bar outing with the team. she sees the guys’ quick amazed glances, knows her usual sports bras do nothing for her figure. she knows she looks good, and she sees Lawson looking too. she smiles and takes a swig of her drink, shakes out the buzzing feeling in her skin.)

(he’s across the room now, distracted, so she makes her way over to him. when she’s mere yards away he leans to the side, and now she sees the woman at his side, all curves and perfectly wavy hair. she sees him brush her hair out of her face, just as he had to her, and he kisses the woman, his hands exploring her hourglass figure. she sees him whisper something in her ear that makes her blush, and when she ducks her head shyly he tips her chin up and kisses her again, tenderness with a hint of seduction. ginny sees the focused look in his eyes, the look that says _you are all I see_ , the look that promises he won’t get off and then get out the door. the look he’d had during their night together.)

(ginny wishes now that she had brought her drink.)

(lawson pushes himself off the wall—ginny sees him press his lips together at the twinge in his back—and grazes his hand over the other woman’s waist, tugging her lightly towards himself. he murmurs something else to her, his lips on her hair, and she smiles and nods. his hand dropping to caress her bottom, he leads her toward the door of the bar, and ginny backpedals. she’s right in their path, _she has_ _to get out of here right now_.)

(but there are too many people and the alcohol has slowed her brain and her chest feels like someone rammed into her with a truck, and suddenly Lawson and his woman are right there, right in front of her, and she can’t seem to find any words besides “heading out, Lawson?”)

(he gives her the same grin he’d give her if she ribbed him in the dugout. “yep,” he says, “see you at practice tomorrow, baker. try to drink some water so you don’t hate yourself in the morning.” and he claps her on the back as he and his woman continue on past.)

(stunned, ginny watches their backs until they disappear into the night. she hopes he’ll look back, acknowledge her. show any sign of recognizing that they had been together. he doesn’t.)

(she struggles to catch her breath. why does this hurt so much?)

(eventually blip comes up and takes her by the elbow. “let’s sit you down,” he says. he thinks she’s had too much to drink. she thinks she hasn’t had enough.)


End file.
